All For Love
by Mii-chan1
Summary: Someone wants Kaoru dead and Kenshin wants to protect her. What happens when Kaoru wants to stop feeling weak? Will she let Kenshin save her once again?
1. Of Attacking and Rescuing

_Hello everyone! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic! Before we start, I'd like to clarify a couple of things, since I'm sure people will ask. First, I'm not a doctor, so treatment may not be exactly right, but it wouldn't be the same today anyway. Second, this is an AU fic but may have some reference to the American version of the manga. I haven't seen the anime, so I'm basing it on the manga. Thanks!_

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**Chapter One – Of Attacking and Rescuing**

"Why do you laugh?" Kenshin stared down at his fallen opponent through the eyes of a Hitokiri. "You'll never fight again; your hands are shattered." The man continued to laugh. "Tell me!"

"Because, Battousai," the man replied, still laughing, "My job is done."

"Your job?"

"Yes, I was to lure you away from the dojo." He began to laugh again. "Now, your precious 'Kaoru-dono' has fallen victim to my master!" At the mention of Kaoru's name, Kenshin's eyes softened.

"Kaoru-dono…!"

"Yes, 'Kauro-dono,'" The man sneered, mocking him. "Poor Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin slashed at the man's face, his gaze becoming amber.

"Do not come near Kaoru-dono or myself ever again. I will not hesitate to kill you for what you have done." Kenshin turned sharply and began running back towards the dojo, hoping he wasn't too late. As he ran, his eyes transformed from those of a Hitokiri to his own, and filled with worry.

* * *

Kaoru was just finishing cleaning up after dinner. Kenshin had left before eating, claiming someone wanted to meet with him. She decided to practice a few kata routines before going to bed and changed into her practice gi. She entered the dojo and found Yahiko beginning his own kata. She walked quietly so as not to disturb him and picked up a bokken from the rack. Just as she began her routine, the doors burst open. Both Kaoru and Yahiko spun to face the intruder. 

"What do you want?" Kaoru asked, recognizing the man in the doorway. "My father turned you away years ago. Do not think that I will allow you in!"

The man made a noise that sounded remotely like a laugh before saying, "I am not here to learn. I am here for revenge!" A glint appeared in his eyes, one of which was crossed with a scar.

"Revenge for what?" Kaoru asked, stalling. She had heard that he received training elsewhere.

"For the shame you caused!" He moved forward and drew his sword. Kaoru's eyes widened; she knew her bokken would be no match for the real thing.

"I caused you no shame!" Kaoru backed up slowly, and began a slow circle to her right. She didn't want to corner herself.

"Your father is dead so I must get my revenge on you!" Again, he advanced towards Kaoru, following her circle.

"Yahiko! Go get Sano!" Kaoru continued moving away from the man. Yahiko did not cooperate.

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Yes, I'll be fine! Just go!"

"You will not be fine," the attacker laughed. Kaoru ignore him, turning angry eyes towards Yahiko.

"Go! Now!" Yahiko saw the urgency in her eyes and ran from the room. The man knew of the other dojo occupants and had brought others with him. Just as Yahiko exited the room, he was taken by surprise and captured.

The man lunged at Kaoru, sword first, and she dodged quickly to the side. Knowing the metal sword would chop her bokken in half, she continued to dodge the man's increasingly frustrated attacks.

Finally, with a move she was unfamiliar with, the man managed to slash her upper leg. She fell to the ground, dropping her bokken. Advancing quickly, the man raised his sword. He did not mean to kill her yet; that was not his revenge. As he brought his sword down, Kaoru rolled to the side, pushing off with her good leg, trailing blood as she went. The man anticipated this move and lashed out with his foot, kicking her in the side.

Kaoru felt a sharp pain in her side that followed a dull crack and knew the impact had broken a rib. Breathing became painful as she attempted to move out of the way of the next attack. Running on adrenaline, she managed to sit up and scoot backwards as he made a move to backhand her across the face. She dodged the backhand but not the punch that came as he swung his hand back towards her.

The strength of the punch sent her sprawling sideways. The force made her dizzy as she tried to sit up once again. She felt a large amount of weight on top of her and her arms were pinned to her sides. She opened her fear filled eyes and stared up at the man, wondering what his intentions were. The pain in Kaoru's excruciating and the extra weight made it unbearable.

Using his legs to pin her arms, the man reached forward with his paw-like hands. His intentions became crystal clear to her as Kaoru felt her mouth and nose covered. She tried to turn away and free her mouth to breathe, but the large hands held her still. She began to panic as she felt her mind slipping away. The adrenaline faded from her veins, leaving her feeling even weaker.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kaoru barely heard the voice and forced her eyes open. A blur that she guessed to be Kenshin was running towards her. Relief swept over her as the man released her to face Kenshin. She gasped for breath but found she was still unable to get enough air because the man continued to pin her to the ground. Slowly, the darkness at the edges of her vision began to close in. Kaoru fought hard to stay conscious, but she was losing the battle.

Suddenly, the weight on top of her did not exist. Again, she gasped for breath. The pain in her side grew worse with each breath, but she was now winning the fight to remain conscious. The darkness began to slowly ebb away and Kaoru could see the blurry forms of Kenshin and her attacker. The two figures moved very fast, but the smaller one, Kenshin, seemed to have the upper hand.

The darkness cleared even more and she could see Kenshin raising a sword over the man. She squinted and noticed that it was not his sakabatou, but the man's katana. Kenshin was going to kill him!

"Kenshin…" Kaoru rasped out painfully. "Please…no…" He barely heard her, but the change in his eyes was enough to let her know that he had.

"Okay, Kaoru-dono…but why?"

"You…can't become…a monster…" Her words were laced with pain, tugging at Kenshin's heart. He sighed and dropped the sword next to its beaten owner. The attacker was unconscious and Kenshin left him where he lay. He walked over to where Kaoru was and knelt next to her.

"Are you in much pain?" He asked, surveying the flesh wounds. Kaoru nodded weakly. "Where?" She motioned to her broken rib and he understood. Kaoru's leg was still bleeding heavily, so Kenshin removed his haori and tore a strip of material from the bottom. He looked Kaoru in the eyes before slowly pulling up the hem of her hakama. She didn't seem to notice the act that would have been considered dishonorable under other circumstances; her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be in a daze.

"Kenshin stopped with the wound was visible and wrapped it with the material from his haori. He applied pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but to no avail; the blood soaked through. He left the first strip of material where it was so he didn't destroy any clots and tore another strip. Kenshin tied this one above the wound tightly, as a make-shift tourniquet.

"Yahiko," Kaoru suddenly mumbled, "where…is…"

"What about him?"

"I sent…and he didn't…"

"You sent him away when you were attacked?" Kenshin's eyes widened.

"To get…Sano."

"Okay, then what?"

"I…don't…know," Kaoru answered. "…didn't…come…back…"

"This one will be right back, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin grabbed his sword and stood up. He walked quietly through the door to the house and found Yahiko bound, gagged, and tied to a post. Kenshin had just untied his hands when he heard movement from inside the dojo. He turned and ran back inside to find Kaoru where he had left her, but the attacker was gone. Kaoru was staring out the door, but she was no worse than when he left her only a moment before.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko ran past Kenshin and dropped to his knees next to her.

"Yahiko…" she turned her head to look at him, "you're…okay…"

"But you aren't! I'll find him and-"

"This one thinks it's time to go back into the house," Kenshin interrupted. "Go on, Yahiko. This one will bring Kaoru-dono." Yahiko nodded and walked once more out of the dojo. Kenshin knelt beside Kaoru and she stared up at him. Her eyes were still glazed over, but not so much as before. She seemed to be regaining her senses.

"Kaoru-dono? Can you hear me?" Kenshin asked gently. She nodded a little. "Okay, this one is going to take you into the house before sending for a doctor. It's going to hurt, though…"

"Okay…" she answered, mindlessly bracing herself. Kenshin slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other carefully under her legs. He lifted her as gently as he could. She gasped as pain shot through her abdomen and he cringed at being the cause of her pain.

"Sorry, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered. He walked as quickly as he could into the house, without causing her more pain than necessary. When he got to her room, Yahiko was waiting. He had gotten Kaoru's bed ready and added extra cushions. Kenshin eased Kaoru onto the futon and pulled the blankets over her. She had paled considerably and was starting to shiver.

"Go get Sano," Kenshin directed Yahiko without looking up. Yahiko left the room and returned several minutes later with a rather grumpy Sano.

"What happened?" Sano demanded at the sight of Kaoru. A large purple bruise was forming where the man had hit Kaoru in the face.

"There was an attack," Kenshin answered, staring at him coldly. "Where were you?"

"I…" Sano had never seen Kenshin like this. "I was sleeping."

"Go get a doctor," Kenshin said instead of replying to Sano's excuse.

"What? Is she that bad?"

"Yes!" Kenshin raised his voice. "A broken rib and a wound on her leg that won't stop bleeding. Now go!" Sano turned and ran fro the house to get a doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yahiko asked, sitting down next to where Kenshin was kneeling.

"This one thinks so. Kaoru-dono is in a lot of pain-just breathing hurts. This one is also worried about the amount of blood she has lost." The two sat with Kaoru in silence until Sano came back, leading the doctor to Kaoru's room. Kenshin quickly explained Kaoru's wounds.

The doctor checked over Kaoru's bruise to make sure her jaw wasn't broken before turning to the three and saying. "All of you out. I need to assess her other wounds." Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko walked quickly out of the room and Kenshin slid the door shut. Sano and Yahiko sat on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite Kaoru's room.

"She's going to be fine, man," Sano said, rolling his eyes. Kenshin had been pacing back and forth since they were told to leave. "Why are you so worried?" At this question, Kenshin stopped and stared at Sano.

"This one…does not know," he answered finally. "Perhaps it is because Kaoru-dono was forced to fight alone, first by choice in sending Yahiko away and then against her will by the lack of alertness of another." The words stung Sano; he stood up and walked away, sending a glare at Kenshin.

"This one is at fault as well," Kenshin said to Yahiko. Sano heard as he rounded the corner and paused to hear the rest. "This one left this dojo unprotected. "Sano shook his head and kept walking. He returned to his room and attempted to get more sleep.

Meanwhile, Kenshin continued to pace. Yahiko was getting annoyed and was about to tell him to stop when the doctor opened the door. He motioned for Kenshin to follow him back into Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru-san needs more blankets," the doctor said to Yahiko before turning back into the room. Then, he addressed Kenshin. "She indeed has a broken rib. I set it, but it will take time to heal. The bleeding from her leg has stopped. The wound is clean and it should heal very well. The bruise on her face will go away on its own, but a cold, wet cloth will make it feel better."

"Will this one need to change her bandages?"

"If she will let you, go ahead. Otherwise, I'll do it when I come back in a couple of days," The doctor replied. "Until then, she is to stay in bed. She can sit up a little, but only when she eats."

"What should she eat?"

"Soup or rice will be okay. Water is best to drink. The wounds will be sore and the painkillers I gave her will make her dizzy, so she will need help to the bathroom."

"Alright," Kenshin answered, then, looking over at her, he asked, "is she awake?"

"Yes, but the medicine will make her groggy for a little while." He handed Kenshin a bottle full of liquid. "That is the pain medication. She will need more around midday tomorrow and again around midnight."

"This one will see that Kaoru-dono has everything she needs."

"Good. If you need anything, send for me."

"Thanks you," Kenshin answered, the doctor moved out of the room and Yahiko entered, carrying the extra blankets.

"What did he say?" Yahiko asked, handing the blankets to Kenshin. Kenshin explained the doctor's orders as he spread the blankets over Kaoru. "Oh…okay. What should I do?"

"You can go to bed. This one will stay with Kaoru-dono. She won't need anything until morning." Yahiko nodded in reply and left the room, returning to his own.

"Ken…shin?" Kaoru whispered. Kenshin turned back to her and knelt down.

"This one is right here," he answered, taking her hand. As he gently massaged the soft skin, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Then sleep. This one will be here if you need anything." Kaoru seemed comforted by his words and soon fell asleep. Kenshin also found himself feeling drowsy. When he was unable to keep awake any longer, he laid on the floor next to her futon and fell asleep, her hand still in his.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think so far! I have several more chapters written already, so depending on the reviews I get, the next update should be quick. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Of Plotting and Visiting

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **Aphsychicswordsman **you're right, Kaoru is strong, even according to Watsuki-sensei himself! _

_I also have a question. In the manga, they seem to eat outside at the little fire-pit like thing with stone benches. Is there a name for this area? Or at least the little stove-fire-pit-thing?_

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**Chapter Two – Of Plotting and Visiting**

"Kenshin!" An urgent whisper woke Kenshin from his rather uncomfortable slumber. "Kenshin! Wake up!" Kenshin lifted his head against the protest of his stiff muscles and saw Yahiko leaning his head through the doorway.

"What is it?" Kenshin whispered back.

"A police officer is here," Yahiko answered as Kenshin rose from his place on the floor. He stole a glance at the still-sleeping Kaoru before padding over to the door.

"Remind this one to bring a futon in tonight," Kenshin said, following Yahiko outside. Yahiko laughed and handed him a shirt. Sitting on one of the stone benches was a uniformed police officer and Sano. Yahiko took a seat across from Sano, leaving a spot for Kenshin crosswise from the officer.

"Ah, Kenshin-san," the police officer greeted him. "I have heard the story up until Yahiko was sent out. You know the rest, I believe."

"No," Yahiko interrupted. "He didn't get here right away."

"Very well then. Kenshin-san, tell me what you know." The officer said. Kenshin began what he knew of the story.

"…And the attacker was gone. This one decided that attending to Kaoru-dono was more important that tracking the attacker." He finished. The officer finished jotting down notes.

"None of you know the man's name?"

"No," all three answered.

"Kaoru does, though," Yahiko offered.

"Does she? I'll have to see her then."

"She is asleep," Kenshin replied.

"I need his name. We can't perform a thorough investigation without it."

"Alright," Kenshin rose from the bench and motioned for the officer to follow. Kenshin ambled to Kaoru's futon and gently took her hand.

"Kaoru-dono," he gave a soft squeeze. "Wake up…a police officer needs to speak to you." Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Kenshin first.

"Who…?" She asked groggily.

"A police officer. He needs to ask you some questions."

"O…kay," she offered a weak smile.

"Hello there, Kaoru-san," the officer knelt next to Kenshin. "I am officer Hira. I'll make this quick." He took out his pad of paper. "What was the man's name?"

"Furu…Ichiro," Kaoru replied quietly.

"Okay," the officer wrote down the name. "Now, I need to know was happened between the time that you sent Yahiko for Sano and Kenshin-san's arrival." Kaoru explained what she could remember.

"Just one last thing," Officer Hira said. "I need to make a list of your injuries. Could you tell me again?" By now, Kaoru was getting tired and Kenshin could tell.

"It would be best if this one listed Kaoru-dono's injuries; she's exhausted." He stood up and looked expectantly at the officer. Officer Hira rose as well and the two men left Kaoru in peace.

"Okay," the officer said as they made their way back outside. "The injuries?"

"Kaoru-dono has a broken rib and a rather deep laceration on her upper leg. I'm sure you noticed the bruise on her cheek."

"You told me she was being smothered when you arrived?

"Correct. There are no visible marks from that, though."

"Okay," the officer noted this on his paper. "I will be in touch." He gave a short bow and exited the house to begin the investigation.

"So now what do we do?" Yahiko asked.

"This one would like to know exactly what happened while you were in the dojo and was happened to you when Kaoru-dono sent you out."

"Well, Kaoru came in…" Yahiko told his part of the story. "…and when I walked outside, these two big guys jumped out and grabbed me. They were so big and strong that I couldn't get away."

"Did they say anything to you?"

"Only that I would be fine. I wasn't the one their mistress wanted dead."

"Mistress?"

"Yeah," Yahiko nodded. "Weird, huh?"

"Very odd…This one thought that the attacker was in charge. Now it seems that this isn't so."

"Where were you, anyway?" Sano spoke for the first time.

"This one was meeting the person who left the note."

"What happened?"

"When this one got to the meeting spot, the man attacked. He was not very skilled. However, at the end, this one was told that his job was to lure this one away from the dojo."

"Sounds like he was in on it as well," Yahiko said.

"No, ya think?" Sano replied sarcastically.

"The only strange part is that his orders came from a master, not mistress." Kenshin ignored Sano's retort.

* * *

"How could you let this happen!" An angry woman screeched at the two large men standing before her. They cringed at the volume of her voice, looking at anything in the nearly empty room so as not to look her in the eyes. "You imbeciles! You were to make sure the plan worked!"

"We are sorry," the larger one said and they both bowed low, heads hung in shame. "It shall not happen again,"

"It better not. Now, I must find another assassin." She stood from her throne-like chair. "Stay here. I have work to do." With that, she left the two men standing in the dark room. She grumbled as she draped a cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. Slamming the large door shut behind her, she left the rundown building in the direction of Tokyo.

* * *

Kenshin made his was back to Kaoru's room to check on her. He had repaired the door to the dojo, and it was almost time for more paint medicine for Kaoru. He eased her door open and entered silently. He managed to step on the one tatami mat that squeaked. Kaoru's eyes opened and she turned her head quickly.

"Oh…it's just you, Kenshin," she turned her head and stared back at the ceiling. "You scared me…"

"This one is sorry, Kaoru-dono. Is there anything you need?"

"I am a little hungry…"

"Good. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not rea-" she shifted a little and pain shot through her. "Yes." Kenshin smiled at her attempt of humor, momentarily admiring how strong she was being.

"The doctor said you can have soup or rice, and it's almost time for more pain medication."

"Rice sounds good."

"Okay, this one will bring your rice and pain medicine."

"Thank you," she yawned and began looking drowsy again. She was asleep before Kenshin even reached the door. He quietly slid the door shot and walked back outside. Yahiko had made his own lunch and Sano seemed to have disappeared. He started the rice and found himself thinking about Kaoru. More specifically, how he let this happen to her. He was supposed to protect her, right? He snapped out of his mental assault when the smell of burning rice reached his nose. He scooped out the burnt portion and decided to keep a more careful watch on the rest.

It amused him at how his brain connected the burning rice with Kaoru. All it took was a few minutes of inattentiveness and half the rice was ruined. The other half was still good, though, he decided, and he could save it and add more. A groan of frustration passed his lips as the smell of burning rice again came in contact with his senses. Sighing, he threw the burnt rice into the compost pile. He didn't want to waste any of Kaoru-dono's rice, so he saved the tiny bit that was still good. He added more and continued.

This time, he made all of it without fail. His mind still wouldn't cooperate, however, as it wandered, again, comparing the rice to Kaoru; there was still a little left and he could save it by adding more…Just as Kenshin finished making the second pot of rice, there came a knock at the door. Yahiko answered it and followed Megumi back inside.

"Oh! Ken-san! I heard about the attack! Are you okay?"

"Oh, hello Megumi-dono. This one is just fine. It is Kaoru-dono who got the worst of it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Did the doctor check you over? Would you like me to?"

"No, Megumi-dono. This on is fine. Kaoru-dono must be attended to." He turned and began walking towards Kaoru's room.

"Is it okay if I see her?"

"This one would rather you-"

"Oh come _on_, Ken-san. I _am_ a doctor!" Megumi pleaded. Kenshin sighed and consented with a nod. Megumi grabbed his arm and they walked to Kaoru's room. As they passed into the house, Sano came back.

"What's she doing here?" Sano asked and the door shut.

"I dunno," Yahiko answered, "but Kaoru isn't going to like this."

"Heh-got that right!"

* * *

Kaoru turned her head as Kenshin entered with her food and started to try to sit up. She didn't see Megumi at first, but her smile faded when she did. Kenshin didn't seem to notice. Instead, he set the bowl on the floor and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Here, Kaoru-dodo," he lifted her off the pillow and stuffed an extra blanket under her back to that it propped her up. "You'll be able to eat easier this way." He picked up the bowl and handed it to her. "Oops-it seems that this one forgot chopsticks. Be right back." He smiled and left the room quickly.

"Humph," Megumi stood over Kaoru. "Just a bruise on your cheek and you're laid up in bed with Ken-san waiting on you. How weak" Kaoru did not reply-she merely turned her head away and pretended to ignore Megumi while setting the bowl back on the floor. In truth, the words stung-she hated to feel weak. "How desperate can you get?" The words just left her mouth when Kenshin came back.

"Ken-san!" Megumi whipped around and her face lit up. I was just telling Kaoru-san how lucky she was to have your help, right Kaoru-san?"

"Like hell you were," Kaoru grumbled.

"Oh my!" Megumi gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "It seems like it's time for more medicine!"

"Megumi-dono…this one thinks it is time for you to leave."

"Oh…um…alright. If you need anything, Ken-san, I'll be willing to help!" She waved and left the room. As she exited the front gate, she yanked something out of the bushes before continuing down the road.

* * *

"Is the vixen gone?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono is gone." Kenshin put the chopsticks in the bowl and gave Kaoru the medicine. He handed her the bowl of rice, saying, "Here, you need to eat."

"Thank you, Kenshin." Kaoru began eating. Soon, the medicine began to take effect. "Ugh…I don't feel good." She handed Kenshin the bowl of half-eaten rice and he helped her lie flat. Lying down helped and the nausea began to fade.

"Would a wet cloth to help?" Kenshin asked worriedly.

"Sure," Kaoru whispered, raising her arm up to put her forearm on her forehead.

"Warm or cold?"

"Cold," was her reply. He nodded and rose from his kneeling position to get her the cloth. He came back and placed it on forehead after she moved her arm away. "Thanks," she said again.

"You're welcome, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled gently as Kaoru drifted off to sleep, where nausea and pain didn't exist.

Seeing that the rice in the bowl was cold, Kenshin took it back outside and threw it away. Yahiko was putting away his own dishes when he noticed the rest of the rice Kenshin had made.

"You should eat something, Kenshin," Yahiko said.

"Ah, this one hasn't eaten yet. You're right." The rest of the rice had been kept warm by the small fire in the stove and Kenshin ate it. He cleaned the pot and put it away, along with his washed chopsticks.

"This one is going in to town for a little while," Kenshin said to Yahiko. "Check on Kaoru-dono in a bit." Yahiko nodded. Kenshin left the house to go to the police station. He wanted to clean the dojo, but he wasn't sure if the investigators would need to see it anymore.

"Please excuse this one," Kenshin found Officer Hira outside the police station. "This one would like to know when the dojo may be cleaned."

"Go ahead whenever you want to," Officer Hira replied. "I've made sketches already.

"Thank you," Kenshin answered.

"How is Kaoru-san doing?"

"She's doing well."

"Good," Officer bowed slightly and went into the police station. Kenshin was about to return and check on Kaoru when he decided to go to the Akabeka.

'Perhaps Kaoru-dono would like some company,' he thought as he walked merrily to the restraint. When he got there, Kaoru's friend Tae greeted him.

"Oh, Kenshin-san! I heard about the attack. Is Kaoru-chan okay?"

"Kaoru-dono is doing okay. She has a broken rib and a laceration on her leg."

"Oh my! Has a doctor seen her?"

"Yes, this one sent for a doctor last night."

"That's good. I should have known, since you're taking care of her." Kenshin's cheek bodes became tinted with red at her words. "What did he say?"

"He said that she must remain in bed for a couple of days. Would you like to see her?"

"Oh yes!" Tae exclaimed. "I must finish this shift firth, though. Would you like anything to eat?"

"That would be great." There was only a little rice left before, and he was stiff rather hungry. Kenshin was seated at a low table. He ordered a small amount of food and waited patiently for it to arrive. While he was waiting, he heard low voices from the table behind him.

"So, you will help me?" A feminine whisper asked.

"Yes. The job should be an easy one." The response was in a gruff masculine whisper.

"Good. You will be pain upon its completion."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You may leave now. Meet me here," a rustling of paper could be heard. "Tonight and we will discuss a plan." The man did not verbally respond. He rose from the table and passed Kenshin without glancing in the rurouni's direction. Kenshin's food came as the woman passed his table. An elegant cloak covered her tall frame and the hood blocked her face from view.

As Kenshin finished eating, Tae came to his table and sat down. She informed him that her shift ended and he pulled out money to pay for his food.

"Don't worry about it," Tae smiled. "It's on me."

"Thank you," Kenshin replied. He stood up and she followed-suit. They made their way back to the Kamiya dojo in silence. Neither Yahiko nor Sano was in sight when they entered the house.

"Is she in her room?" Tae inquired. Kenshin nodded and the two walked down the hallway. Tae opened the door and Kaoru awoke at the clattering of the door sliding along its track. She turned her head to see who it was.

"How do you feel, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked. Tae waited at the door until he was finished checking on her.

"I feel tired," Kaoru replied, adding, 'and weak,' in her head bitterly.

Kenshin noticed the frustrated look cross her eyes before he asked, "Do you feel up for a visitor?"

"Who?"

"Tae-san is here to see you."

"Oh! Where is she?" Kaoru brightened. A smile tugged at his lips as the frustration disappeared from her eyes.

"Right here, Kaoru-chan," Tae answered.

"Oh, Tae-san, I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Tae replied. "I'm just glad you're okay. Are you in any pain?"

"Very little," Kaoru replied. "The medicine helps, but it makes me dizzy if I sit up."

"I'm glad you'd not in much pain…" Tae smiled. Kenshin smiled as well, because Kaoru was happy and moved towards the door.

"This one will be cleaning the dojo if you two need anything." Kaoru smiled at him as he turned and left. Kenshin gathered cleaning supplies and went into the dojo. He found Yahiko practicing along the wall, avoiding the blood that was still on the tatami. Kenshin went to the spot that contained the most blood and started there.

'What was the frustration about?' He wondered to himself. 'Something to do with Megumi-san, perhaps?' He finished with the large spot and moved on to a smaller spot. As he moved across the dojo, his thoughts shifted to another subject-the woman from the restaurant. He knew she seemed to be familiar. Sighing, he contemplated if they were going to attack again. Nodding to himself, he affirmed his thoughts, repeating the action at the idea of protect-

"KENSHIN!"

* * *

_Yes, yes, cliffhanger, I know. Don't worry; the next update will be quick, like this one. If I made any spelling errors in names and such, please let me know so I can correct them. Please review! I got over 70 hits and 7 reviews, so _thank you_ so much to those who took the time to review! I really appreciate it! _


	3. Of Investigations & Late Night Visitors

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Thanks especially to **Kaida-chan** for pointing out my mistake. I don't know how I missed that! _

_Standard Disclaimers apply.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three-Of Investigations and Late-Night Visitors**

Kenshin was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his name. He glanced at Yahiko, who had stopped mid-swing. Their eyes locked for a split second before both took off running from the dojo. They found Kaoru and Tae in the courtyard between the house and the training hall. Tae was barely managing to hold Kaoru up.

"What happened?" Kenshin demanded, relieving Tae from having to support Kaoru's weight.

"Kaoru-chan had to use the bathroom. We were going back to her room when she started feeling dizzy."

"Okay…" Kenshin gently lifted the half-conscious woman, cradling her in his arms.

"She didn't want me to call you…" Tae paused to see Kenshin's reaction, knowing this would be important. He froze, about to turn in the direction of the house. Knowing she had his attention, she continued. "Something about feeling weak." Kenshin's eyes widened, but he didn't reply. Instead, he returned Kaoru to her room, noticing on the way how pale her face had gotten. Fleetingly, he missed her face being red with anger at Yahiko. He carefully laid her back on her bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"What…happened?" Kaoru asked groggily.

"You nearly fainted," Kenshin answered. "You should sleep some more." The same annoyed look crossed Kaoru's features and she opened her mouth to protest. Thinking better of it, she closed her mouth.

"Okay," she grumbled, yawning, to her frustration, and fell back asleep. Tae and Yahiko were standing in the doorway. The three walked back out to the courtyard where Yahiko turned to go into the training hall to return to his training.

"I should get back to the restaurant," Tae said to Kenshin.

"This one will walk with you."

"Okay, thanks Kenshin-san." They started out for the restaurant, but before leaving, Kenshin let Yahiko know where he was going. As they were walking, Kenshin thought of the two people that were in the restaurant earlier.

"Do you remember seeing a tall woman wearing a cloak before? She was eating at the restaurant when this one was there."

"Yes…I think so," Tae responded. "What about her?"

"Has she been there before?"

"I'm pretty sure…" She chewed her lip in thought. "Yeah! I didn't like her much. She was very rude to me when I accidentally dropped a bowl of rice by her table."

"When was this?"

"About ten days ago. She was there with a man."

"What did he look like?"

"He wasn't very clean, and he was kind of scary looking. It was sort of obvious that he hadn't bathed in a while. We were going to ask him to leave, but he left quickly anyway."

"Did he have any scars?" Kenshin asked. "On his face?"

"Why…yes. There was a scar across his eye." Tae seemed puzzled as to how Kenshin knew this. "Why do you ask?"

"That is Furu Ichiro-the man who attacked Kaoru-dono." The response was a gasp. "This one believes there will be another attack."

"What can I do to help?"

"This one needs you to send a message if the woman or the man who was with her today comes back to the restaurant."

"Of course! Is there anything else?" They had reached the restaurant.

"No, but this one will let you know if there is."

"Okay. We'll help with anything!" She smiled encouragingly before entering the Akabeka to help with the dinner rush.

This entire exchange was observed from around the corner of a building. Thinking Kenshin was unaware of him, the intruder slipped away to inform his mistress of the conversation. Kenshin, leaving no clue of his knowledge of the spy, went back home.

* * *

"What do you mean 'he knows of us'!" The intruder cringed at the screech. "Be more specific! Does he know who I am?"

"No, madam. He does not know your identity. He only knows that you exist."

"Did he see you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Tell me exactly what you heard." The spy related the conversation to his mistress.

"I left when the girl went into the restaurant," he said. "I would advise against going back there."

"No," the woman said sharply. "If I suddenly stop, they will grow even more suspicious."

"For your safety, madam."

"Perhaps you are correct after all," she replied after some thought. "Anyway, they are not aware that we know."

"Right madam."

"I shall not return there."

"Very good choice," the spy bowed low before exiting the room.

* * *

As soon as Kenshin got home, he went to inform Yahiko of the spy. Yahiko was still practicing with his bokken.

"Wait, what?" Yahiko asked, a puzzled look on his face. "You saw some woman with some guy. The woman was there with Furu Ichiro before the attack here? Now they know we know?"

"…erm…right," Kenshin replied. "They do not know that this one saw their spy, though."

"Are you sure it was the same woman?"

"Yes, Tae-san saw her there before. She remembered the scar across Furu Ichiro's eye as well."

"We should tell Kaoru and Sano."

"You get Sano. This one will be in Kaoru-dono's room. Bring him there, okay?"

"Right!" Yahiko ran off to find Sano. Kenshin went immediately to Kaoru's room. She was awake and staring out the window when he entered the room. She saw him and smiled but then frowned upon noticing the serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"This one will tell you when Yahiko returns with Sano," Kenshin answered. "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay," Kaoru answered. "I don't want to take the medicine, though. It makes me feel sick."

"The doctor said it would help."

"I'm not going to take it," Kaoru responded sharply.

"Oro?" Kenshin hadn't expected to get snapped at. He nodded anyway, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. If only she would have agreed, though…it would stop her pain… "Alright then, Kaoru-dono, you don't have to take it."

"Sorry, Kenshin. I just want to be able to do stuff. The medicine makes me dizzy and nauseous."

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru-dono. This one understands." Just as he finished his sentence, Sano and Yahiko entered the room.

"What is it now?" Sano demanded. "The kid wouldn't tell me anything!" Yahiko opened his mouth to protest at being called a kid, but thought better of it when Kenshin started to speak.

"Well, as this one told Yahiko…" Kenshin repeated his little story to Kaoru and Sano. When he finished, a look of fear was evident in Kaoru's eyes. She quickly pushed it away and cleared it from her eyes.

"They're still trying…?" Kaoru tried to keep her voice steady.

"Don't worry, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said gently, "they will not succeed."

"How exactly are we supposed to stop them?" Sano asked. "We don't even know who they are."

"Don't you think they'll attack when Kaoru can't defend herself?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes, this one agrees," Kenshin replied. "There must be someone with her almost all the time." Kaoru smiled at little, knowing her family would protect her. At the same time, however, she felt annoyed that it seemed like she would have no time to herself.

"Kaoru-dono, do you know where Furu Ichiro received his training?"

"Umm…" Kenshin couldn't help but think she was cute with the thoughtful look on her face. "I'm pretty sure it was at a dojo in Kyoto."

"Oh…that far?"

"Yes…after we sent him away, he left town. We only heard that he got into a dojo there."

"So you have no idea which one?"

"No…there weren't very many then, but I was only eleven years old then it happened. I heard my father talking with someone else in the dojo."

"Why did your father send him away?" Yahiko wondered.

"He said something about an evil feeling." Kaoru replied, pushing a smile onto her lips. She wanted them to cheep up a little. Kenshin took notice and allowed a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh." Yahiko answered simply. The four continued talking until Kaoru grew tired. Kenshin decided that he would stay with her during the night and Yahiko brought him a futon and some extra blankets. The three continued taking turns staying with Kaoru, except when Tae came to visit. Late in the afternoon of fourth day that Kaoru had to remain bed-ridden, the doctor returned to visit her.

"How are you feeling, Kaoru-san?" The doctor asked. "Has the pain medicine helped?"

"I haven't been taking it," She replied. "It made me dizzy and nauseous."

"Oh really? Wow! You mush have a really high pain tolerance." Kaoru smiled at the compliment. The doctor checked her laceration and saw that it was healing well. He told this to Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Can I get up now?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." The doctor smiled. "You may find yourself light-headed, though. When you lay down for a somewhat long period of time, your balance is a little off. Just make sure there is someone with you and don't be up for too long."

"Okay."

"You're doing a good job taking care of her, Kenshin-san."

"Thank you, sir." Kenshin bowed slightly.

"I will check on you again in a week or so. I'll be available if you two need anything." He exchanged bows with Kenshin and left to return to another patient.

"I'd like to go to the garden," Kaoru said.

"Sure," Kenshin replied. He helped her sit up and then stand. Kaoru was able to support her own weight as she walked, but she hung onto Kenshin's arm for balance. Slowly, they made their way to the garden. In the garden, there was a stone bench under a tree. Kaoru directed them to the bench and sat down with Kenshin next to her. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, Kaoru just enjoying the warm breeze.

"Oh, there they are," Yahiko's voice could be heard. Tae stepped into the garden from be hind him and took a seat next to Kaoru.

"I came here and I couldn't find you two," Tae smiled. "I brought some food from the restaurant."

"Thank you, Tae-san." Kaoru said, taking the bowl of rice handed to her. The bowl was followed by a set of chopsticks and she began eating. Tae handed Kenshin chopsticks and a bowl of rice as well.

"Have you seen the woman at all?" Kenshin asked between bites.

"No," Tae responded. "Odd, isn't it?"

"No, she had a spy watching us," Kenshin answered quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure. The spy doesn't know that this one was aware of him, though." Kenshin looked up when Yahiko returned to the garden.

"Officer Hira is here again, Kenshin. He needs to talk with you and Kaoru."

"Bring him here," Kenshin answered. Yahiko nodded and walked away.

"I should get back to the restaurant," Tae said. She took the empty bowls and stood up. With a smile, Kaoru thanked her for visiting. Tae smiled back and left. She passed Yahiko and Officer Hira on the way out.

"Good to see you're up and around again, Kaoru-san," the police officer greeted.

"Thank you."

"I need you to tell me what happened again. The last time, you were very tired, so I just need to verify the facts."

"Okay…" Again, Kaoru told the events and he took notes. Kenshin found himself lost in her voice as she spoke. Her words only served the purpose of reiterating the fact that he should have been there sooner. He tried unsuccessfully to block out her words and only hear her voice. Officer Hiro's words brought him out of his daze.

"This is all I need."

"Have you been able to trace Furu Ichiro?"

"Yes. He trained at a mixed martial arts dojo in Kyoto."

"Just like I said," Kaoru stated. Kenshin smiled at nodded at her.

"As of right now, however, we do not know where he is," Officer Hiro replied. "Nor do we know where the two men, that kid-Yahiko, right?-described are."

"Are you still searching?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yes. We have police in nearby villages looking as well. I must be leaving," He said. "I'll let you know of any new information."

"Thank you, officer," Kenshin said as the officer exited the garden.

"Why didn't you tell him about seeing that woman? They may have helped us with guards or something."

"This one is not completely sure she was involved. Also, this one was able to defeat the last man easily, so it will be no danger. This one does not want to endanger anyone else with out reason."

"But, what if you're not here?"

"This one will not be lured away like that again." Kenshin lowered his head, his hair covering his dual-colored eyes. Kaoru could see that he was blaming himself. She sighed lightly and reached over to rest her hand softly on his arm. His head jerked up and he looked over at her.

"Kenshin…it's not your fault. I know you would not have gone…you didn't know what was going to happen."

"Yes, but what if this one had gotten back too late?"

"That doesn't matter; you got back in time and 'what-ifs' don't matter now."

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono," he met her eyes, "for forgiving me." Kaoru saw the frustration in his eyes at the same time he used the word 'me'. Her eyes widened and she couldn't speak for a moment. The eyes of a Hitokiri stared at her for only a second more and then those of a Rurouni returned.

"There's nothing to forgive…" she murmured finally. He said nothing, only pulled her gently to his side and hugged her with one arm. They remained like this for a few minutes before Kenshin felt her lean on him more.

"You're growing tired."

"Mm-hmm…" She mumbled sleepily. She wondered idly where she suddenly got the courage to lean on Kenshin like this. But then again, he was the one who hugged her first, right?

"This one will take you to your room." He stood and helped her up. "…it's Sano's turn to stay with you."

"It's not nightfall yet." She hoped he wouldn't be too dense to get the hint.

"Yes, you're right. This one will sit with you for a while until Sano returns."

"Okay," Kaoru replied. They had reached her room and she laid down on her futon once more. Kaoru soon fell asleep and through the window, Kenshin watched the sun set. It was nearly completely dark before Sano finally showed up. Kenshin stood and the taller man took his spot. Sano sat down with a dull thud, which woke Kaoru. She gasped and turned quickly towards him, cringing at the sharp pain in her side.

"Calm down, Jou-chan. It's just me." Sano said.

"Oh…" Kaoru relaxed. Now she was wide awake; Sano, on the other hand, quickly fell asleep. His even snore slowly lulled Kaoru back to sleep as well. Half the night had passed when a man looked into Kaoru's window. He picked up a pebble and nailed Sano with it. He woke with a start and saw his friend grinning at him.

"Let's go!" The friend hissed, a little too loud, waking Kaoru. She was startled at first,

"I can't!" Sano gestured at Kaoru's seemingly sleeping form.

"She'll be fine! One night won't kill her!"

"No, I-"

"Go ahead, Sano," Kaoru whispered. "I'll be fine." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off again. "Just go!" He nodded, standing up. He jumped through the window and was gone. Kaoru smiled a little; she finally had a little privacy. Now, she could sleep soundly with out waking up when Sano suddenly snored louder than usual. Still smiling lightly, she drifted back to sleep.

Kaoru didn't wake up when another dull thud could be heard as someone entered her room through the window. The man smiled malevolently as he approached her. He was reaching to cover her mouth when she woke up. Her eyes widened and she let out a piercing scream. The scream ended abruptly as he clapped a hand over Kaoru's mouth. He didn't have a chance to go anything else, though.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko was standing in the doorway. The man was knocked sideways and landed against the wall under the window. After delivering the blow, Kenshin stood between Kaoru and the intruder. Kaoru pushed herself into a seated position as Kenshin turned to her.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes…" she mumbled, trying to calm her racing heart. She didn't care how many years of sword practice she had; it was still scary to wake up to an unknown man looming over her.

"Good," Kenshin replied. His eyes narrowed as he turned back to the would-be assassin. The man had managed to stand up. As he leaned against the wall for support, two large men seemed to appear outside the window.

"It's them!" Yahiko gasped from his place in the doorway. "They tied me up!"

My orders were to kill the girl," the intruder said to the two men, "not to fight Battousai."

"Who do your orders come from?" Yahiko asked. The intruder merely looked at him and laughed at the question. "Well?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The man laughed once more and jumped out the window. All three men were gone.

"You may return to bed, Yahiko," Kenshin said gently.

"Umm…okay." Yahiko turned and trudged back to his room.

"This one has failed you once again, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin knelt in front of her. The amber eyes remained.

"Oh Kenshin, you didn't fail at anything!"

"This one should have been here."

"No, Kenshin. You need rest as well." Movement in the window caught her eyes and Kenshin followed her gaze. Sano had returned and was about to climb back through the window.

"Uh-oh…" Sano muttered, seeing the look on Kenshin's face.

"Where were you?" Kenshin demanded.

"I was out," Sano replied. Kenshin narrowed his eyes, but Kaoru spoke up.

"I told him it was okay…I just wanted some privacy…" Kenshin's eyes softened back to his normal amethyst as he glanced over at Kaoru. He sighed before turning back to Sano.

"It would be better if this one remained here for the rest of the night. You can go back to your room, Sano." Sano nodded and left the room to get some sleep. Again, Kenshin looked back at Kaoru. "You should try to go back to sleep."

"You're right…"

* * *

"Why did you not report in last night?" An angry female voice demanded. The three attackers knelt before her.

"We did not want to wake you, ma'am." The largest answered.

"Well, did you succeed!" The lack of a reply gave her their answer. "What happened this time?" All three winced at the high-pitched voice.

"The Rurouni showed up."

"It was supposed to be Sanosuke guarding her! My information was incorrect?"

"There was no one there when I entered; just the girl," the intruder responded this time.

"Then how did Kenshin know?"

"The girl woke up before I could kill her and screamed. I was unable to muffle it fast enough and he showed up."

"I will give you one more chance!" She screeched at the two large men. "You will bring her to me, since you cannot seem to get this right!"

"Yes, madam." The largest answered as the three rose. The two bowed and left the room.

"And you!" The woman rounded on the hired assassin. "You will go with them. If you do not manage to bring her here, you will not be paid anything at all. Do not fail me again! Attack soon. Then will not be expecting another so quickly. When you get her, do not allow Kenshin to follow."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed at the waist and left the room.

"This is much harder than it should be," the woman muttered to herself. "If only Kenshin would stop interfering. This is for his own good."

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the amount of time between updates! I've been so busy! Anyway, I have the rest of this fic written out, so I promise this one will not join the sea of unfinished fics! Thanks for the reviews everyone!_


	4. Of Dependence and Independence

_Thanks to the three people who reviewed! Sorry this chapter is so late! One more chapter after this one, then I've got another story idea! More info on that in the next chapter, including the title! (Which I have yet to come up with…) Also, thanks for catching my mistake, **ChinaWings** I must have missed that one. It's fixed now:-) _

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**Chapter Four – Of Dependence and Independence**

Kaoru awoke with a start and movement caught her eye. She turned and found Kenshin trying to slip out of the room without waking her. He was that she was awake and turned back towards her.

"Sorry, Kaoru-dono, for waking you."

"It's okay, Kenshin," she replied, smiling a little.

"How are you feeling?" He made his way over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Fine," Kaoru smiled, attempting to hide her nervousness that remained from the previous events.

"Your eyes show your fear." As he said this, his own eyes flickered amber for a second. "This one will protect you, Kaoru-dono. That is a promise."

"I know, Kenshin." She smiled at him, a warm feeling her chest as his words sunk in. She opened her mouth to say more, but loud footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Hey! You two want breakfast?" Yahiko was in the doorway. Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned to look at him.

"Sure, Yahiko." Kaoru smiled at him. She pushed herself into a seated position and Kenshin helped her to her feet. "I'd like to change, so…" Kenshin nodded and left her room, closing the door behind him. Kaoru walked rather ungracefully across her room and picked out a different kimono. She was glad to be out of the clothes that were covered in her own blood. She finished getting dressed and opened her door to find Kenshin standing in the hallway waiting for her.

"Ready, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, smiling warmly. She returned the smile and nodded. He walked with her outside to the courtyard where Yahiko waited with the food he had made: fish and rice. Kaoru frowned as she sat down.

"Yahiko…this isn't breakfast."

"I don't know how to make anything else, okay?" He glared at her, "If you don't like it, don't eat it!"

"Someone's a bit grumpy today," Kaoru teased.

"Shut up, busu!" Yahiko threw a stick from the fish he had just finished eating at her, but hit Kenshin instead.

"Oro?"

"We're a lively bunch this morning." Sano sat on the ground across from Kaoru and Kenshin's bench. He took a fish and began eating. After taking one bite, Sano promptly spit it out. "This is worse than Kaoru's cooking!" Both Kaoru and Yahiko threw their sticks at him.

"Go eat at the Akabeka then!" Yahiko yelled at him. "This is the last time I cook breakfast!" Yahiko stood up and stormed away. The other three stared after him, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"This really is terrible." Sano stood up. "I'll be back later." This left just Kaoru and Kenshin with the nasty fish. They looked at one another, each holding a half-eaten fish. At the same time, both fish were thrown in the dirt, then the rest were promptly added to the compost pile.

"I'd like to go to the market today," Kaoru said while Kenshin cleaned up. "It's getting boring here."

"Okay, Kaoru-dono. This one will finish cleaning up and then we can go, alright?" Kaoru nodded in reply and Kenshin continued to clean up Yahiko's mess. When the task was completed, Kenshin offered Kaoru his arm for balance and they started out for the market. As the pair walked through the city, many stand owners stopped them to ask how Kaoru was doing.

"It seems like the whole city knows of the attack." Kaoru waved to a man as they passed his vegetable stand.

"It certainly seems that way," Kenshin agreed.

"Let's go visit Tae-san!" Kaoru turned and tugged on Kenshin's gi. Kenshin smiled slightly and complied. As he followed Kaoru into the Akabeka, she was shoved backwards by a cloaked man. Kenshin grunted quietly as she made contact with his chest. He reached forward and grasped her arms to keep her balanced.

"Hey! Watch-" Kaoru began, stepping forward, but stopped abruptly when her eyes locked with the offending man's. He smirked at her before continuing on his way. She sank back against Kenshin, shaking. He grasped her shoulders and rubbed in slow circles with his thumbs.

"Kaoru-dono? Would you like to go home?"

"No," She shook her head, gaining control of her emotions. "I'm fine. Let's go eat."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." This time, Kenshin and Kaoru made it into the restaurant without incident. Upon spotting the pair, Tae hurried over, looking rather worried.

"I was just about to go to the dojo!" She said. "The man was just in here."

"We know," Kaoru replied, biting back her nervousness. "We passed him on the way in."

"Oh," Tae seemed to calm down. "Okay then."

"Thanks though, Tae-san. Could we have a table? I need to sit down." Kaoru was shaking slightly but hid it well, at least from Tae.

"Of course!" Tae smiled and led them to a table. "You're feeling better, I take it?"

"Yep," Kaoru nodded. "Better enough to go out, anyway."

"So, what can I get for you?" Tae asked. Kaoru and Kenshin both placed their orders and Tae left to help another customer. Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru and grew worried. Her face was whiter than normal and he could see the slight in her arms when she moved them.

"Kaoru-dono?" She looked up at the sound of her name. "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale…"

"I'm fine." It wasn't the complete truth, but she didn't feel terrible-just a little weak. She was sure it would pass as soon as she got some food in her.

"Please, Kaoru-dono, don't lie."

"I'm not," she snapped. He smiled a little, realizing how much he missed his fiery Kaoru-dono.

'Wait, my-?'

"Kenshin? You spaced out for a moment."

"Oh, sorry Kaoru-dono." Their conversation was cut off by Tae bringing their food.

"You look pale, Kaoru-chan. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kaoru was growing tired of having people worry about her.

"Okay." Tae seemed unconvinced, but she didn't push the subject. "Enjoy your food!"

"Thanks, Tae-san." Kaoru felt bad for snapping at her, but let it go when Tae didn't seem phased. Kaoru began eating her white rice. It was all she had ordered because it's all she felt her stomach could handle. As she finished her rice, she glanced up at Kenshin, only to find him staring at her. She lost herself in his violet eyes without even realizing what was happening.

"Are you ready, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin murmured.

"Huh?" She blushed, realizing she had zoned out. "Oh, yeah, I'm ready." Tae came and took away the empty bowls.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay, Kaoru-chan?"

"Sounds good." Kaoru smiled. Kenshin stood up and handed Tae some money before stepping around the table to help Kaoru to her feet. As soon as she was upright, her head began pounding. She put a hand to her temples, attempting to massage the pain away.

"Kaoru-dono?" He grasped her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she said shortly, letting her hand fall back to her side. He smiled and took her arm to help her balance. As they made their way back to the dojo, Kaoru was torn between feeling grateful for Kenshin's help and anger at feeling weak. She loved having everyone around, but she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

As they grew closer to home, Kaoru began to feel weaker, but she refused to allow Kenshin to see. She felt more strength leave her knees with each stop she took and the color drained from her face. Suddenly, it seems as though she was looking though a tunnel as blackness closed in around her.

'No!' She screamed in her head as she felt consciousness fading. Then she couldn't see at all. Her balance thrown off, she leaned on Kenshin's arm, drawing his attention.

"Kaoru-dono!" He knew immediately what was happening.

"No," she whispered, "Kenshin…" She fell limp, unconscious. Kenshin caught her and lifted her up. He cradled her so that her so that her head rested on his shoulder and entered the gate.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin called and the boy jogged out of the dojo.

"What happened?" He wondered, seeing Kaoru in Kenshin's arms.

"Kaoru-dono fainted. This one needs your help." Kenshin started towards the house and Yahiko went ahead to open the door. As Kenshin passed into the house, Kaoru began to awaken. Confusion flooded her senses when she took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was standing outside in the road.

"Kenshin?" She looked up at him, still not fully conscious.

"We're home, Kaoru-dono." He gave her a light squeeze as he followed Yahiko towards Kaoru's room. Yahiko slid open the door and Kenshin went inside. He gently laid Kaoru on her bed.

"Need anything?" Yahiko asked from the door. Kenshin shook his head as he handed Kaoru a sleeping yukata. He quickly left the room and allowed her to change. He waited for her to give permission, then came back into her room.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered as he sat down next to her.

"Do you need something, Kaoru-dono?" She shook her head in reply.

"Thank you."

"You have done so much for this one, Kaoru-dono. No thanks is necessary." Without warning, he reached forward into a crouch and gathered her into a hug. "This one is giving back what has been giving, but it is not nearly enough." Kaoru was dazed for a second but regained her senses and returned the hug, ignoring the pain in her side.

"I still thank you, Kenshin," she whispered in his hear. He pulled back and smiled at her, supporting her with a hand on her back.

"Kaoru…" in the few seconds it took her to notice the lack of the honorific, Kenshin had pulled her back to him, this time brushing his lips against her own. She gasped slightly, barely having time to respond before he returned her to his embrace. She was glad he couldn't see her blush.

Reluctantly, Kenshin eased her back onto the futon and pulled the coders back over her body. He gently kissed the fading bruise on her cheek. Just as her blush started to creep up again, both heard footsteps and looked up at the closed door.

"Kenshin, Officer Hira is…" Yahiko said as he opened the door, letting his sentence trail off when he saw the two occupants of the room. "…did I-?"

"No, it's fine." Kenshin smiled, then looked at Kaoru. "This one will be back to check on you. Rest now." He rose to his feet to meet once again with Officer Hira. Kaoru turned her head and watched him slide the door shut. As her eyes closed, she could still feel his warm lips on hers.

Kenshin made sure to shut the door quietly before following Yahiko outside. Sano was sitting on a bench across from Officer Hira.

"Good afternoon, Himura-san," Officer Hira greeted. "Your neighbors reported a disturbance last night."

"Yes, a man came into Kaoru-dono's room through the window."

"I see. Tell me exactly what happened."

"Again, this one doesn't know the entire story." The officer nodded in reply. "This one was trying to sleep when Kaoru-dono screamed. The scream ended abruptly and thing one ran to see what was going on. When this one arrived, the man was covering Kaoru-dono's mouth, probably to muffle her scream." He continued the story until Yahiko interrupted. "…then two men appeared-"

"They were the two who got me!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Indeed," Officer Hira acknowledged him. "Did they enter the room?"

"No. They remained outside," Kenshin answered before relating the rest of the events.

"Again, I will have to question Kaoru-san." Officer Hira finished his notes on Kenshin's part of the story.

"Yes," Kenshin nodded, "but she is resting now. We went to the market earlier and it exhausted her."

"Oh, I see." The officer stood up. "I'll return later today and see if she's feeling better."

"Okay," Kenshin nodded. Officer Hira turned and left the dojo. Kenshin then glanced over at Yahiko. "This one is going to check on Kaoru-dono." He stood and walked back to Kaoru's room. He found her sleeping, but yet again, managed to step on the squeaky tatami mat. He cringed as she stirred and looked in his direction. She gave a small smile as he drew closer to her. Kenshin knelt down and brushed his fingertips gently across the bruise on her cheek. He felt the pang of regret, but pushed it away, for her sake.

"Stop worrying." Even in her half-asleep state, she had noticed the flash of amber that crossed his eyes as he touched her face.

"Sorry…" He saw a spot of color from the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw her practice gi on the floor where she had left it. He noticed the dried blood and reached over to pick it up. "This needs to be washed."

"Yeah," Kaoru answered drowsily, "but it has a hole now."

"This one will repair it."

"You don't' have to…"

"It's okay, Kaoru-dono. This one doesn't mind." He stood up to start his task of getting the stains out. "You should get some more sleep. This one will be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you, Kenshin." She smiled as she drifted back to sleep. Kenshin smiled as well and walked back out to the wash tub and set the gi on the ground. He pumped water into the tub, grabbed the soap, and set to work scrubbing at the stain. Because the blood had dried, the task was taking longer that he thought it was going to.

* * *

Kaoru slept for about a half hour before waking up again, with a rather uncomfortable feeling. She sat up, realizing she needed to use the bathroom. She opened her mouth to call Kenshin, but shut it as the frustrated feeling came back.

'I can at least go to the bathroom by myself, right?' Kaoru nodded to herself and slowly stood up. She waited until the pounding in her head stopped before starting for the bathroom. Leaning on the walls as she went, she reached the door to go outside. She took a deep breath and attempted to push away the dizziness that was already clouding her mind. Kaoru pushed off the wall and began across the porch to the toilet. She made it safely inside and shut the door.

A few minutes later, Kaoru opened it again and stepped outside. She paused to be sure of her balance before shutting the door behind her. She took two steps forward and stopped abruptly as hearing the thud of someone's feet landing behind her. Before she could even think to run, the person grabbed her around the middle. She cried out at the pain in her side just as the attacker covered her mouth and nose with a foul-smelling cloth. She inhaled to scream again but fell unconscious instead. The attacker glanced around as he hoisted Kaoru's limp form over his shoulder and disappeared.

_Thanks to anyone who reviews! I'm going to start the last chapter right away so this story can be finished! I feel bad that I lost interest so quickly, but it just wasn't turning out how I had hoped, but oh well! It's not too horrible, is it? _


End file.
